Love Blossom
by aesthecute
Summary: [CHANBAEK/ONESHOOT] -Bercerita tentang usaha mereka untuk mencoba mencintai satu sama lain, akibat dari perjodohan tak terduga.- ROMANCE/FLUFFY/ T


**Love Blossom**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BOYXBOY/YAOI**

 **ONESHOOT**

 **PAIRING CHANBAEK**

 **FLUFFY/ROMANCE**

 **T+**

 **.**

 **.**

By: baeeekhyunie

.

Hari ini sangat cerah, chanyeol suka dengan cuaca hari ini. Ia berjalan menyusuri beberapa toko lalu berhenti didepan salah satu cafe. Ia masuk lalu mendudukan dirinya dimeja dekat jendela. Pandangannya melihat keluar jendela, mengikuti tubuh orang-orang yang melewati cafe itu.

Chanyeol, Park chanyeol. Ia adalah anak dari CEO Park Inc. yang terkenal dengan kesuksesannya, ia berumur 25 tahun. Chanyeol adalah seorang _songwriter_ yang terbilang cukup sukses. Karena lagu-lagunya sudah sering terjual untuk beberapa perusahaan dengan penyanyi terkenal, dan untuk _soundtrack_ drama. Wajahnya yang tampan menambah kesempurnaan pada diri seorang Park Chanyeol. Tubuhnya tinggi dan ideal. Ia banyak disukai dikalangan perempuan dan lelaki.

Chanyeol menyeruput kopi yang ada didepannya itu, lalu menghentikan fokus matanya pada sosok lelaki mungil yang sedang duduk di cafe sebrang. Ia terus memperhatikan lelaki itu, matanya menelusuri tiap lekuk diwajahnya. Lelaki itu terlihat sempurna bahkan dari kejauhan. Kulitnya yang putih, matanya yang sipit, dan bibirnya yang mungil terlihat begitu indah dimata chanyeol.

Cantik.

Itu adalah deskripsi sempurna untuk makhluk yang baru saja dilihatnya. Ingin rasanya menghampiri lelaki itu, lalu berkenalan. Namun tak lama, ada lelaki yang menghampirinya lalu memeluknya hangat. Entah apa yang membuat chanyeol berharap, namun harapan itu kini telah kandas. Raut kecewa yang ada diwajahnya tak bisa disembunyikan. Seharusnya chanyeol tidak berharap ia bisa berkenalan dengan dia. Setidaknya itu tidak akan menimbulkan kekecewaan karena sudah berharap.

Benda elektronik yang ada disaku jasnya bergetar lama tanda adanya panggilan masuk. Ia segera merogoh sakunya lalu memperlihatkan panggilan dari ' _eomma_ ', lalu mengangkatnya.

"Ya, _eomma._ "

" _Chanyeol-ah, apa kau bisa mendatangi acara makan malam nanti? Aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan anak dari rekan kerja ayahmu."_ Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, sudah berapa kali _eomma_ nya itu menjodohkan dia. Bahkan setelah beberapa kali gagal _eomma appa_ nya masih bersikeras mejodohkannya.

"Tapi _eomma,_ aku tidak mau jika nanti aku ditolak mentah-mentah oleh anak rekan kerja ayah seperti sebelumnya." Ya, pada perjodohan sebelumnya, chanyeol ditolak mentah-mentah oleh seorang gadis. Padahal chanyeol saja tak ada minat padanya.

" _Tidak akan, sayang. Dia sudah menerima perjodohan ini. Dan dia akan menghadiri acara makan malam nanti. Dia berbeda, chanyeol. Jadi usahakan datang ya, sayang._ " Panggilan diputus secara sepihak oleh _eomma_ nya.

Chanyeol tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti kemauan _eomma appa_ nya. Ia sudah berkali-kali mengikuti acara makan malam perjodohan, tapi belum ada yang cocok dengannya. Chanyeol tergolong orang yang tak terlalu memperdulikan penampilan. Ia akan mudah jatuh cinta pada kebaikannya, dan tergantung sikapnya terhadap dirinya jika sudah saling mengenal.

Ia segera keluar dari cafe itu, tentu saja setelah menghabiskan kopinya. Lalu pulang kerumah untuk bersiap ke acara makan malam itu. Sebenarnya chanyeol tidak terlalu berminat dengan acara perjodohan seperti ini, namun ia tak mau meentang orang tuanya demi keegoisan dirinya. Chanyeol memilih menjadi anak yang menurut dan berbakti kepada orang tua.

Setelan chanyeol sangat keren malam ini. Tubuh indahnya yang dibalut tuksedo hitam membuat chanyeol semakin sempurna. Rambutnya yang dinaikan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya meleleh. Chanyeol sangat tampan malam ini, walaupun ia selalu tampan kapanpun dan dimanapun. Rambut hitamnya itu terlihat berkilau. Sungguh, malam ini chanyeol sangatlah sempurna.

Chanyeol masuk ke salah satu _private room_ yang sudah berisi _eomma appa_ nya, dan mungkin rekan kerjanya. Ia duduk disamping _appa_ nya setelah sebelumnya membungkuk memberi salam. Ia melihat sosok didepannya yang terlihat tak asing. Ia terus menilik wajah itu, dan ia baru ingat. Dia adalah lelaki yang chanyeol lihat dicafe tadi.

Astaga, apakah ini sebuah kebetulan?

"Chanyeol, kenalkan. Mereka adalah rekan kerja _appa_. Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun." Chanyeol kembali memberi salam. Lalu Tuan Byun memperkenalkan anaknya itu. Chanyeol masih belum percaya bahwa lelaki yang akan dijodohkan dengannya itu adalah lelaki yang ia lihat dicafe tadi. Tapi mengingat-ingat kejadian dicafe, ia sadar bahwa lelaki didepannya itu sudah memiliki seorang kekasih.

"Chanyeol, ini Baekhyun. Anak saya." Baekhyun memberi salam kepada chanyeol.

"Usia mereka terpaut 4 tahun. Semoga mereka bisa menjadi pasangan yang baik." Ucapan _Appa_ chanyeol itu dibetulkan oleh Tuan Byun. Para orang tua sibuk menceritakan anak-anaknya pada satu sama lain.

"Maaf, Tuan Byun, Nyonya Byun, _eomma, appa._ Tapi aku harus berbicara dengannya sebentar." ucapan chanyeol cukup membuat orang-orang didalam ruangan itu terkejut, tak terkecuali baekhyun. setelahnya, mereka mempersilahkan chanyeol untuk membawa baekhyun.

Sekarang mereka berada ditaman belakang sebuah restoran mewah. Wajah chanyeol tampak serius. Entah apa yang ingin dibicarakan chanyeol sampai harus keluar dari ruangan itu, baekhyun pun masih bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima perjodohan ini." Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan, yang cukup membuat baekhyun kaget. Pasalnya, chanyeol belum tahu apa-apa tapi sudah mengambil keputusan seperti itu. Bahkan mereka belum mencoba saling mengenal.

"Kenapa?" baekhyun hanya ingin tahu alasannya.

"Kenapa kau bilang? Tentu saja karena kau sudah memiliki kekasih." Nada bicaranya sedikit ketus.

"Kekasih? Apa maksudmu? Kalau kau tidak ingin perjodohan ini terjadi, bilang saja. Jangan mengada-ngada." Jawab baekhyun tak kalah ketus.

"Kau mencari alasan ya? Aku melihatmu dicafe bersama seorang lelaki tadi sore. Iya atau tidak?" baekhyun tampak berpikir, namun setelahnya ia malah tertawa.

"Astaga, chanyeol. Dia bukan kekasihku, dia adalah sepupuku." Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Matanya menatap baekhyun seolah berkata _'benarkah?'_

"Dia anak dari kakak _eomma_ ku, namanya Oh Sehun.." baekhyun terkekeh, "..kenapa kau menyimpulkan dia sebagai kekasihku?" baekhyun mulai penasaran.

"Kalian berpelukan." Jawabnya datar.

"Sudahlah, dia bukan kekasihku. Jadi kau mau menerima perjodohan ini atau tidak? kau pasti sudah mendengar dari _eomma_ mu bahwa aku sudah menerimanya." Baekhyun bertanya begitu ringan.

Entahlah, jawaban dan pernyataan baekhyun tadi membuat chanyeol sedikit lega. Mereka belum mengenal satu sama lain, tapi chanyeol sudah merasakan debaran pada jantungnya saat ia melihat wajah baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku terima. Ayo kita segera menikah." Senyum terulas diwajah mereka berdua. Lalu setelah itu kembali keruangan dimana orang tua mereka berada.

" _Eomma, appa,_ aku ingin pernikahannya segera dilaksanakan." Sekali lagi, ucapan chanyeol membuat orang-orang seisi ruangan itu terkejut. Mungkin ia ingin menjadi ahli kejut jantung nantinya.

Ekspresi terkejut mereka tak lama hilang dan digantikan oleh kebahagiaan. Mereka bahagia akhirnya mereka berhasil menjodohkan chanyeol. Terlebih lagi rekannya itu bukanlah orang sembarangan, Tuan Byun adalah orang yang selalu membantu masalah di Park. Inc.

Satu minggu setelah acara makan malam mereka, baekhyun dan chanyeol resmi menikah. Terhitung terlalu cepat memang, namun ini sudah menjadi persetujuan kedua pihak. Tak ada yang memaksa mereka. Chanyeol yang mengajukan pernikahan sesegera mungkin, disetujui oleh baekhyun. Dan beruntungnya mereka, mereka sudah diberi apartemen untuk mereka tinggali. Awalnya chanyeol menolak, karena ia juga bisa membeli apartemen atau rumah sederhana untuk mereka dari hasil kerjanya sebagai _songwriter._

Walaupun mereka sudah menikah, namun mereka masih berada dalam tahap canggung untuk tidur dalam satu ranjang. Jadi chanyeol memilih untuk membeli 2 ranjang _small size_ untuk ditaruh dikamar utama, yaitu kamar mereka.

Pada malam pertama, kecanggungan masih terasa. Mereka tak berbicara apa-apa selain ucapan selamat malam.

Baekhyun bangun lebih awal. Ia pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan suaminya. Ia menyiapkan sup dan knasi dimeja makan. Lalu menonton tv selagi menunggu chanyeol bangun.

Bukan karena baekhyun tidak mau membangunkannya, baekhyun hanya masih merasa canggung untuk mengganggu tidur chanyeol. Jadi ia lebih memilih menunggunya saja.

Setelah satu kartun ia tamatkan, saat itu juga suara knop pintu terdengar. Pintu kamar mereka terbuka dan menampilkan sosok raksasa yang berantakan. Baekhyun tersenyum hangat melihatnya. Ia menghampiri chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, cuci dulu wajahmu. Setelah itu kita sarapan." Chanyeol menurut kepada baekhyun. selagi chanyeol mencuci wajahnya, baekhyun memanaskan sup yang ia buat tadi lalu membuatkan kopi untuk chanyeol. Tak lama, chanyeol pun keluar kamar mandi dengan wajah yang terlihat lebih segar dibanding tadi.

"Kemarilah, kita sarapan." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu duduk didepan meja makan.

"Aku membuatkan mu kopi." Lalu chanyeol melirik ke arah gelas yang ada disampingnya.

"Baek.." chanyeol menatap wajah baekhyun yang sedang melahap makanannya.

"Hmm?"

"Aku tidak suka kopi hitam.." baekhyun yang sedang mengunyah makanannya seketika tersedak, ia segera mengambil minumnya.

"Ma-maaf..aku akan menggantinya dengan susu." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Tak usah diganti. Tapi, boleh aku meminta susu untuk dicampurkan kedalam kopi ini? Aku suka kopi susu." Baekhyun yang tersenyum kali ini, lalu mengangguk. Mengambil gelas berisi kopi hitam itu untuk ditambahkan susu ke dalamnya.

Chanyeol memiliki banyak waktu dirumah, karena pekerjaannya tak mengharuskan ia pergi kemana-mana selain janji dengan pembeli lagu-lagunya. Dan mungkin profesi ini tak akan berlangsung lama, karena _appa_ nya akan segera turun dari jabatannya sebagai CEO dan ia akan menggantikannya sebagai anak Tuan Park. Jadi sebelum hal itu terjadi, ia akan menikmati waktu-waktu berharganya sebagai penulis lagu.

Berbeda dengan chanyeol, baekhyun adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan kesenian. Dan karena ia seorang mahasiswa, maka hari ini ia harus pergi kuliah.

"Kau mau kemana, baek?" chanyeol melihat baekhyun sudah rapi.

"Kuliah." Chanyeol mengangguk paham, ia beranjak dari sofa lalu mengambil mantel dan kunci mobilnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Kau kuliah juga?" kali ini baekhyun yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja mengantarkanmu." Tanpa ada penolakan, baekhyun pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Saat pertama melihatmu, aku kira kau adalah seorang siswa SMP." Chanyeol membuka suara. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi, berapa usiamu?" Oke, ini tidak wajar. Mana ada seorang suami yang tidak mengetahui umur pasangannya?

"Dua puluh satu tahun." Chanyeol mengangguk lagi.

"Ternyata kau masih muda, kita berbeda empat tahun."

Setelah sampai dikampus baekhyun, chanyeol kembali ke apartemennya lalu memulai pekerjaannya lagi. Ia sangat senang saat sedang menulis lirik lagu atau berkutat dengan gitar dan alat-alat lainnya.

"Aku pulang..." baekhyun membuka sepatunya lalu menyimpannya di rak. Lalu disambut oleh chanyeol.

"Kau sudah pulang." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menuju ke dapur untuk mencari makanan. Baekhyun yang menyadari chanyeol, segera berganti pakaian lalu ke dapur untuk membuatkan makan malam.

"Biar aku buatkan makanan." Ucap baekhyun sambil membuka lemari es untuk mencari bahan makanan.

"Apa kau tidak lelah, baek?" jujur saja chanyeol merasa senang baekhyun bersedia memasak untuknya. Tapi ia juga merasa tak tega pada baekhyun. ia baru saja pulang kuliah dan harus memasak untuk suaminya.

"Tidak, chanyeol.." Baekhyun menoleh sebentar lalu tersenyum.

"Mmmm, tapi tak ada bahan-bahan untuk memasak.." baekhyun ragu mengucapkannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "kalau begitu kita harus berbelanja dulu."

Setelah mereka bersiap-siap, mereka pun pergi ke supermarket.

"Kau ingin makan apa malam ini?" baekhyun bertanya pada chanyeol sembari memilih buah-buahan segar.

"Apa saja." Baekhyun mengangguk. Lalu ia teringat dengan pertanyaan temannya.

"Oh iya chanyeol.." baekhyun menghadapkan badannya ke arah chanyeol, lalu chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya sebagai respon, "..aku ditanya oleh temanku, katanya apakah aku tidak lelah pergi ke kampus setelah malam pertama. Memangnya kenapa aku harus lelah setelah malam pertama?" chanyeol menatap baekhyun canggung. Bagaimana bisa baekhyun tak tahu maksud dari itu?

"Mungkin karena kelelahan setelah resepsi.." chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak, dia bertanya lagi apakah aku sudah melakukan _this and that_ denganmu atau belum. Lalu aku bertanya apa itu _this and that,_ tapi dia menyuruhku menanyakan langsung padamu." Astaga, ternyata baekhyun sangat polos. Bagaimana chanyeol menjelaskannya? Terkutuk kau teman baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, kau belum boleh tahu." Lalu chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan baekhyun, tapi baekhyun buru-buru menyusulnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku belum boleh tahu, chanyeol?" baekhyun adalah orang yang keras kepala.

"Kau masih polos, baekhyun." kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu masih polos? Ahh, apa _this and that_ adalah untuk orang dewasa? Tapi aku sudah dewasa, chanyeol. Beritahu aku." Baekhyun terus saja membujuk chanyeol untuk memberitahunya.

"Belum saatnya, baek." Dan chanyeol terus menghindarinya.

"Apakah _this and that_ adalah bercinta?" chanyeol sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tak punya pilihan selain menjawab baekhyun.

"Iya, baekhyun." lalu melanjutkan lagi berjalan. Menelusuri rak-rak yang berisi oleh makanan.

"Ayo pulang." Baekhyun mengikuti chanyeol.

"Lalu kenapa temanku menanyakan itu padaku? Apa orang yang sudah menikah, lalu dimalam pertamanya harus melakukan _itu_?" chanyeol masih fokus menyetir.

"Tidak harus, hanya memang biasanya seperti itu." Baekhyun mengangguk paham, "..lalu kenapa kita tidak melakukannya?" chanyeol hampir saja menginjak pedal rem dengan tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya tak habis pikir.

"Baekhyun, bercinta itu untuk orang yang saling mencintai. Kecuali jika aku adalah seorang pemerkosa, maka aku akan menghabisimu dimalam pertama kita. Tapi aku bukan orang seperti itu, aku menunggumu siap, dan selama itu, aku akan menghargaimu." Chanyeol menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Tapi aku belum mengenalmu, bagaimana aku bisa siap mencintaimu?" kali ini chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Kita memiliki banyak waktu untuk saling mengenal. Kau dan aku hanya perlu membuka diri. Setelahnya, seiring berjalannya waktu kita akan bisa saling mengenal dengan sendirinya, dengan mengetahui kebiasaan masing-masing,"

Chanyeol sangat bijak, dan baekhyun sangat baik. Mereka terlihat cocok saat bersama.

Pagi ini terlihat cerah. Seperti biasa, baekhyun akan bangun lebih dulu dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Seperti yang chanyeol katakan, dengan mengetahui kebiasaan masing-masing, ia bisa lebih mengenal chanyeol. Dan hal pertama yang baekhyun ketahui adalah bahwa chanyeol tidak menyukai kopi hitam, tetapi sangat menyukai kopi susu. Jadi pagi itu baekhyun membuat bubur, setelah chanyeol bangun, ia membuatkan kopi susu untuk chanyeol.

"Kopi susu untukmu, chanyeol." Chanyeol tersenyum, ia senang baekhyun sudah tahu salah satu kesukannya.

"Kau kuliah jam berapa, baek?"

"Hmmm, sebentar lagi."

Seperti biasa, chanyeol akan mengantarkan baekhyun ke kampus. Saat dalam perjalanan pulang, chanyeol mendapatkan telepon dari _eomma_ nya.

"Haloo _eom—"_

" _Chanyeol-ah! Kemarilah, appamu sakit. Ia dirawat dirumah sakit Myungsei. Cepat kemari."_ Lalu sambungan terputus.

Chanyeol masih terkejut, ia lama mencerna omongan _eomma_ nya. Tak lama ia sadar, lalu ia pergi ke rumah sakit yang ditunjukkan _eomma_ nya.

Chanyeol sudah bertemu _appa_ dan _eomma_ nya. Chanyeol diminta untuk mengambil alih jabatan _appa_ nya sebagai CEO untuk sementara waktu. Ia tahu bahwa setelah ia menjadi CEO, waktu luangnya tak akan banyak. ia akan susah untuk berada didekat baekhyun. tapi ia juga tidak bisa menolak perintah itu. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Park. Inc tak ada yang mengurus?

Beruntunglah baekhyun mempunyai seorang _hyung,_ jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusi perusahaan semacam itu. Baekhyun juga tidak ada pengalaman dalam bisnis, jika perusahaan _appa_ nya itu berada ditangan baekhyun, mungkin semuanya akan hilang dengan sia-sia. Atau bisa disebut bangkrut.

Chanyeol pulang dengan wajah lelahnya. Sudah ada baekhyun diruang tengah, sepertinya sedang menunggu chanyeol. Dan setelah chanyeol masuk ke apartemennya, baekhyun menghampirinya.

"Chanyeol-ah, _appa_ baik-baik saja?" chanyeol mengangguk, tak menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun. baekhyun yang menyadari sikap chanyeol itu mengerti bahwa ia sedang ada pikiran, "Chanyeol, ada apa? Kau bisa cerita padaku." Chanyeol mendudukan diri dikasurnya, diikuti oleh baekhyun disampingnya.

" _Appa_ menyuruhku menggantikan posisinya untuk sementara. Dan itu pasti akan sangat melelahkan." Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, lalu meraih tangan chanyeol untuk digenggam.

"Chanyeol, kalau kau lelah. Kau bisa kapan saja mengadu padaku, aku akan selalu ada untukmu." Senyumnya menghangatkan hati chanyeol. Lalu chanyeol juga tersenyum.

"Terimakasih karena telah berusaha mengerti aku, baekhyun."

"Tak masalah. Kapan kau akan mulai bekerja?" Manik mereka saling bertemu

"Besok." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"..sekarang, ayo kita makan malam terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu kau boleh istirahat untuk mempersiapkan dirimu besok."

"Baiklah.."

Mereka menyantap makanannya dengan lahap. Semuanya hening sampai baekhyun membuka pembicaraan.

"Ooh ya, jam berapa besok kau berangkat?" masih sambil melahap makanannya.

"Pukul 7."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau keberatan jika aku membangunkanmu?" chanyeol tertawa ringan disela-sela acara makannya.

"Tentu tidak, baekhyun. Justru aku akan berterimakasih jika kau bersedia membangunkanku." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Baiklah."

"Baekhyun, kapan tanggal ulang tahunmu?"

"Tangga; 6 bulan Mei. Kau?"

"Tanggal 27 bulan November."

"Ulang tahunmu 4 bulan lagi, chanyeol." Chanyeol mengangguk.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun sudah selesai makan. Baekhyun menyuruh chanyeol untuk langsung istirahat, sedangkan dirinya akan mencuci piring kotor terlebih dulu. Itu sudah menjadi pekerjaan baekhyun mulai sekarang. Menyiapkan makan, mencuci piring kotor, dan mencuci pakaiannya dan chanyeol.

Pagi ini baekhyun bangun lebih awal untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Setelah sarapan siap, baekhyun membangunkan chanyeol.

"Chanyeol.." baekhyun sebenarnya masih bingung dengan cara bagaimana ia membangunkan channyeol.

"Chanyeol..kau harus bersiap ke kantor." Baekhyun sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh chanyeol.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri, dia menaikan tubuhnya keatas tubuh chanyeol. Duduk diperutnya lalu mulai membangunkan chanyeol lagi. Mungkin ini adalah cara yang ampuh untuk membangunkan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Buktinya, setelah beberapa saat akhirnya chanyeol bangun.

Chanyeol ingin sekali memeluk baekhyun saat ia baru saja bangun. Namun rasa canggung masih menjadi penghalang mereka. Jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya dan menunggu waktu yang tepat. Ini masih bulan pertama pernikahan mereka, jadi wajar saja jika mereka masih merasa canggung dan belum bisa melakukan _skinship._ Tapi chanyeol akan menunggu sampai saatnya tiba. Sampai rasa canggung yang berada disekitar mereka bisa hilang semuanya.

...

Sudah hampir 3 bulan semenjak pernikahan mereka. Dan belum ada kemajuan dalam hubungan mereka. Chanyeol mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan baekhyun yang sudah mau lulus kuliah sedang disibukkan dengan tugas skripsinya.

"Aku pulang.." chanyeol melepas sepatunya lalu menyimpannya di rak. Baekhyun yang menyadari kepulangan chanyeol langsung menghampirinya lalu melepaskan jas chanyeol. Ia melihat wajah chanyel yang terlihat sangat lelah.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, baik-baik saja?" chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Baekhyun tahu itu tidak baik-baik saja. Ia mengikuti langkah chanyeol yang menuju ruang tengah lalu mendudukkan dirinya disofa, disusul oleh baekhyun. kepalanya dijatuhkan pada sandaran sofa, lengannya menutupi wajahnya dibagian mata. Baekhyun yang melihatnya merasa kasihan pada chanyeol. Sekarang pukul 10 malam, bahkan lebih. Tapi ia baru kembali sejak tadi pagi.

"Chanyeol..ada apa?" baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya pada chanyeol. Chanyeolpun melepaskan lengannya lalu menghadap ke wajah baekhyun.

"Tidak ada, baek. Hanya saja, hari ini terasa begitu melelahkan. Tubuhku terasa remuk terlalu lama duduk." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Mau kubantu menghilangkan rasa lelahmu?" senyumnya yang hangat membuat chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

"Dengan senang hati.." setelah chanyeol berganti pakaian, ia kembali ke ruang tengah menghampiri baekhyun.

"Kau bilang, kau suka buah pisang 'kan?" chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku membuatkan _Banana cheesecake_ untukmu, makanlah." Chanyeol tersenyum, ia senang baekhyun memperhatikannya.

"Terimakasih, baek." Kali ini baekhyun yang tersenyum.

"Buka bajumu, chanyeol." Chanyeol yang sedang melahap _Banana cheesecake_ itu tersedak karena mendengar perintah baekhyun.

"A-apa?" matanya membesar karena terkejut.

"Buka bajumu, aku harus mengoleskan ini dibahu dan punggungmu." Pikiran chanyeol terlalu kotor. Seharusnya ia tak berpikir macam-macam.

""Baiklah.." chanyeolpun menanggalkan kaos yang dipakainya. Baekhyun duduk dibelakang chanyeol untuk mengolesi krim penghangat dipunggung chanyeol, setelah selesai, ia pindah kedepan chanyeol. Baekhyun tiba-tiba duduk dipaha chanyeol, lalu memajukan tubuhnya, dan mengoleskan krim itu dibahunya. Chanyeol terkejut, ia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ada sesuatu yang terasa 'enak' menjalar ditubuhnya.

Krim penghangatnya enak.

"Pejamkan matamu." Tidak, ini terlalu cepat. Tidak boleh. Walaupun begitu, chanyeol tetap memejamkan matanya. Tak ada yang terjadi, kecuali rasa 'enak' yang kembali menjalar.

Pelipisnya terasa enak karena pijatan baekhyun.

"Ini akan embantumu berpikir jernih, sehingga kau tidak akan terlalu memikirkan hal buruk terjadi. Rasa lelah juga akan ikut hilang." Tak ada reaksi apa-apa dari chanyeol. Ia masih berperang. Hati dan otaknya berperang. Otaknya ingin ia segera menghabisi baekhyun, sedangkan hatinya tidak memperbolehkan itu terjadi sampai baekhyun benar-benar siap. Da untunglah hatinya memenangkan peperangan mendadak itu.

Selama 3 bulan ini, mereka belum pernah melakukan _skinship_ lebih dari berpegangan tangan atau saling menggenggam. Jadi, ini adalah kemajuan hubungan mereka selama 3 bulan. Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan sebenarnya, namun ia tetap harus menunggu waktunya. Setelah baekhyun selesai dengan pekerjaannya pada chanyeol, ia memberikan lagi kaos chanyeol, menyuruhnya segera memakainya.

"Ini, cepai pakai. Tubuhmu terlalu bagus, aku tidak tahan melihatnya." Wajah baekhyun memerah, pandangannya tak diarahkan pada chanyeol. Dan chanyeol yang mendengar itu tertawa.

"Hahaha, aku tahu baek. Apa kau tergoda melihatnya?" chanyeol lah yang menggoda baekhyun, bukan tubuhnya.

"T-tentu saja! Siapa yang tak akan tergoda melihat tubuhmu itu?" wajah baekhyun semakin merona.

"Hmmm, kalau begitu aku tidak akan memakai bajuku." Seringai jahil menempel dibibirnya. Ini sangat bagus, ini adalah kemajuan yang bagus untuk hubungan mereka.

"Kau sangat manis jika dilihat dari dekat, baek." Wajahnya menampakan senyum lebar. Sangat lebar sampai baekhyun meleleh melihat rentetan giginya yang terlihat jelas.

"Chanyeol berhenti menggodaku!" baekhyun beranjak lalu lari kekamarnya, chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah baekhyun.

Matilah baekhyun karena memilih kamar dan kasur sebagai pelariannya. Chanyeol mulai mendekati baekhyun dan merangkak menuju tubuh baekhyun. chanyeol sudah berada diatas baekhyun sekarang, dengan kedua tangan yang menopang tubuhnya agar tidak menindih baekhyun.

"Baek..apa kau ingin melakukan _this and that_ denganku?" Mata baekhyun terbelalak.

"A-apa? Ta-tapi aku tidak tahu cara melakukannya, chanyeol.." chanyeol terkekeh, mengingat betapa menggemaskannya lelaki dibawahnya ini.

"Tak apa.." Chanyeol mencium pipi kening baekhyun dengan lembut. Tubuh baekhyun seolah terkena listrik dengan kekuatan beribu _volt._ Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. Matanya terpejam tanpa ia sadari. Bibir chanyeol berpindah menuju pelipisnya, dada baekhyun masih saja brdentum kencang. Setelah pelipis, chanyeol mencium pipi baekhyun, dan memegangi pipi sebelahnya. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah baekhyun, hidung mereka terbentur pelan. Namun—

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Melihat baekhyun masih dalam keadaan terpejam. Ia keluar meninggalkan baekhyun untuk mengambil kaosnya, lalu memakainya. Dan kembali lagi ke kamar. Baekhyun yang menyadari tak ada pergerakan apa-apa lagi, membuka matanya dan melihat chanyeol sedang duduk menatap dirinya.

"Ke-kenapa tidak jadi?"

Astaga, baekhyun merutuki pertanyaannya itu.

Chanyeol tertawa lagi, "aku sudah berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan melakukannya sampai kau siap, baekhyun." senyum hangatnya selalu membuat baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, chanyeol.."

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu ayo tidur, besok kau ada kelas pagi 'kan?" baekhyun mengangguk.

Mereka tertidur diranjang yang terpisah.

"Apa? Sekertarisku mengundurkan diri? Bagaimana bisa?" chanyeol terlihat frustasi, tapa adanya sekertaris, pekerjaannya akan semakin menumpuk.

"Ya, Pak. Tapi tak perlu khawatir, sudah ada sekertaris baru yang akan bekerja mulai besok." Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi. Jika dia dari awal bilang bahwa sudah ada sekertaris pengganti, mungkin tatanan rambutnya tak akan menjadi berantakan.

Baekhyun menunggu chanyeol pulang. Ini sudah sangat larut tapi chanyeol belum pulang juga. Ia menyalakan tv selagi menunggu chanyeol, namun rasa kantuknya tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Baekhyun tertidur disofa. Setelah sekitar 15 menit, chanyeol pulang dengan wajah lelahnya. Ia melihat tv yang menyala, saat ia hendak mematikannya, ia melihat baekhyun yang tertidur disofa. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menggendong baekhyun ke kamarnya.

Baekhyun terusik saat chanyeol menidurkannya dikasur.

"Ngh.." baekhyun tersadar, ada chanyeol didepannya.

"Eng..chanyeol.." ia bangun, lalu ia melihat jam.

Pukul 00.23

"Chanyeol..kau baru pulang?" matanya mengerjap lucu saat ia berusaha menahan kantuk lagi.

"Hmm. Kenapa kau tidur disofa, baek?"

"Tidak..aku sedang menunggumu lalu tertidur.."

"Untuk apa menungguku?"

"Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu.." chanyeol sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban baekhyun. Baekhyun menunggunya hanya karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya?

"Aku ingin menjadi yang pertama, hehehe.." matanya masih setengah terpejam, "..selamat ulang tahun, chanyeol." Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia bahagia dengan yang ia miliki.

"Baiklah..terimakasih, baekhyun. Sekarang kau harus tidur." Baekhyun mengangguk lucu, lalu kembali berbaring.

Chanyeol berganti pakaian lalu menidurkan dirinya dikasur. Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Namun semuanya seolah hilang dengan adanya baekhyun. begitulah yang kira-kira chanyeol rasakan.

"Chanyeol, hari ini aku akan ke kampus menggunakan bus. Kau duluan saja, ya." Chanyeol mengiyakan suruhan baekhyun. ia pergi sendiri setelah memakan sarapan yang baekhyun buatkan.

Sebenarnya hari ini baekhyun tak ada kelas. Dan ia tak akan pergi ke kampus. Ia hanya akan diam dirumah lalu membuat kue khusus untuk ulang tahun chanyeol.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat lihai dalam memasak. Ia juga sangat bersemangat. Kuenya terlihat sempurna dengan tulisan _'Happy birthday Park Chanyeol'._ Setelah selesai membuat kue, baekhyun pergi ke kantor chanyeol menggunakan taksi. Itu karena baekhyun tak ingin merusak kreasi indahnya jika harus berdesakan dalam bus.

Sesampainya baekhyun di kantor, ia segera menuju ruangan chanyeol. Yang diantar oleh salah satu pegawai. Ia berada didepan ruangan chanyeol sekarang, ia memikirkan bagaimana reaksi chanyeol saat ia masuk nanti. Namun saat baekhyun membuka pintunya sedikit, penampakan tak mengenakan hati terlihat oleh mata sipit baekhyun.

Chanyeol sedang berpelukan dengan seorang lelaki. Entah kenapa, hati baekhyun terasa sakit melihatnya. Ia mengurungkan niat untuk masuk kedalam dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Kue yang ia buat dibiarkan tergeletak dimeja ruang tengah.

Baekhyun tak menunggu chanyeol, ia membaringkan dirinya di kasur. Menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Aku pulang.." chanyeol melihat tak ada siapa-siapa diruang tengah. Baekhyun juga tak menghampirinya. Kemana dia? Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya, ia melihat kasur baekhyun yang menampakan tubuh terbalut selimut, seperti kepompong, pikirnya.

Ini masih sore, kenapa baekhyun tidur begitu cepat. Chanyeol dengan yakin menghampiri baekhyun lalu membuka selimutnya. Menampilkan wajah baekhyun yang terlihat, kesal mungkin?

"Hei, ada apa, baek?" baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia membalikan badannya memunggungi chanyeol. Chanyeol terheran dengan sikap baekhyun yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Baek.." chanyeol memegang bahu baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau pulang? Kau tidak pergi makan malam dengan leki-laki itu?" baekhyun menutup lagi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, sedangkan chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Baek, bicara padaku. Ada apa?" baekhyun bangun lalu menghadap pada chanyeol.

"Hari ini aku pergi ke kantormu untuk memberikan kue ulang tahun khusus yang ku buat sendiri. Tapi saat aku hendak masuk ke ruanganmu, kau sedang berpelukan dengan seorang lelaki." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya ingin sekali tertawa, tapi situasinya tak memungkinkan.

"Astaga, baek. Seharusnya kau masuk saja, dia adalah teman lamaku. Tak mungkin aku berselingkuh dengannya." Chanyeol menampakan senyumnya.

"K-kenapa tidak mungkin?"

"Dia itu sama sepertiku, dia memiliki seorang kekasih sepertimu." Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"maafkan aku, chanyeol. Aku..cemburu.." balasnya dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Sekali lagi, chanyeol tersenyum. Chanyeol meraih kedua pipi baekhyun, lalu menegakan kepalanya.

"Dengar baekhyun. aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti berselingkuh. Aku berjanji." Sungguh, senyum chanyeol selalu membuat hatinya menghangat.

"A-aku juga berjanji, chanyeol."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi makan malam. Seperti yang kau suruh.." baekhyun mengangguk cepat, ia segera bangun dari kasurnya lalu bersiap untuk acara makan malamnya.

Disela-sela acara makan, baekhyun memberikan sekotak hadiah untuk chanyeol.

"Ini tak seberapa, chanyeol. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa memberimu lebih dari ini."

"Baek, kau adalah hadiah yang tuhan berikan untukku. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Terimakasih karena mau berada disampingku, dan menjadi pendamping hidupku."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia tersenyum bahagia. "Aku juga berterimakasih karena selama ini kau selalu menghargaiku, dan tak terburu-buru."

Setelahnya, chanyeol membuka kotak yang baekhyun berikan. Isinya adalah dasi dengan motif garis miring berjajar. Chanyeol suka hadiahnya.

"Baekhyun, besok aku libur. Apa kau ingin pergi kesuatu tempat denganku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku dirumah denganmu. Seharian penuh."

"Permohonan terkabul." Senyum mengembang diwajah keduanya.

Mereka segera pulang setelah makan malam. Berganti pakaian lalu memakan kue yang baekhyun buat sambil menonton film.

Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya kepada chanyeol. Menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu lebar chanyeol, lalu memeluk tubuh chanyeol dengan hangatnya. Chanyeol terkejut namun tak lama berubah menjadi raut bahagia. Tangannya mengusap surai baekhyun, lalu mengecup pucuk kepala baekhyun. perasaan senang menjalar ditubuh keduanya.

Kecanggungan yang dulu menjadi penghalang mereka, sekarang sudah hilang seiring berjalannya waktu.

Baekhyun mengadah ke arah wajah chanyeol. Tersenyum dengan lembut, dan dengan ajaib menular pada chanyeol. Tangan kanan chanyeol meraih pipi baekhyun, mengusapnya sayang,

"Terimakasih, karena mau menerimaku, Park Baekhyun." Baekhyun tersenyum.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya menuju wajah baekhyun. hidungnya mulai bersentuhan, menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri bagi mereka. Sampai bibir mereka bertaut. Ciuman yang lembut tanpa ada nafsu, pada awalnya. Namun lama-kelamaan chanyeol tak bisa melawan nafsunya. Merasa pegal, baekhyun melepaskan tautan mereka lalu duduk dipaha chanyeol sembari mengalungkan tangannya dileher chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali menyatukan tautan mereka.

Setelah sekian lama berperang dengan kecanggungan, akhirnya mereka bisa memenangkan peperangan ini.

 **end**

* * *

 **Reviewnya juseyoooooo^^**

Maaf kalo ceritanya gaje, pasaran, dan banyak typo, karena ini bikinnya pake SKS aka sistem kebut semalam kkk.

Soooo, jangan lupa **Review** yaaa.


End file.
